Some Enchanted Evening
by Kjertsi
Summary: Post “Something Good” The evening certainly didn’t end there. What happened on the first night of the Captain and Maria’s engagement?


Disclaimer: Don't own it, and I'm certainly not making any money on it.

Some Enchanted Evening

"_Maria… is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"_

"_Well, why don't we ask - ?"_

"_The children?"_

"Yes." The both chuckled faintly, then the Captain felt his heart race like a love-sick boy's when Maria smiled up at him shyly. After a moment's pause, he reached one hand up to stroke the side of her face, delighting in the sigh of pleasure he heard escape her lips. The sweet sound rendered him absolutely incapable of resisting her for even a instant longer, and he halted his light caresses in favor of once again capturing her lips with his own.

For several breathless moments the pair remained locked in a fierce embrace, Maria long since leaning against him after her trembling knees had threatened to give way, until dizziness and his own legs in peril of buckling on him forced the Captain to pull away. He rested his forehead against hers as he struggled to regain control of his breathing, a rather monumental task and likely a futile effort judging by the delight he felt when Maria shifted a bit against him. Surely, he mused, Maria had never looked to extraordinarily lovely as she did just then: her hair mussed from the wanderings of his hands, cheeks flushed scarlet, sea-colored eyes shining with love and devotion. She shot him a radiant smile as he reached down to take her hands in his own. Nodding toward the lake, he asked "Walk with me?" Both lost in thought, they slowly strolled down the moonlit path toward the water's edge, exchanging heart-felt glances but little in the way of conversation.

They reached the gate at the dock, and he released Maria just long enough to prod it open. Upon returning to her side, the Captain fancied that holding her hand, as delightful as it was, would not do just then. Instead he pulled her tight against his side, bending slightly to brush a feather-light kiss against the crown of his beloved's head, then wrapped his left arm securely about her waist. Her own arm responded in kind, coming up to rest delicately across the small of his back. They walked to the end of the dock, and stopped briefly to gaze out over the peaceful lake. Shifting his embrace to hold Maria from behind, he rested his chin alongside her temple and relished the texture of her body relaxing against his.

He was not at all surprised that Maria was the one to break the silence. Turning to face him, she nearly whispered. "Captain? What happens now?"

"Well, to start off, I daresay you ought to try calling me by my proper name, Maria," he joked, trying not to smirk at her anxiousness. _After all, it's been quite a day for her - began the morning as a postulant shut away in a nunnery, then returned to the children and I, and now engaged and soon to be the Mistress of the household._ "It would be rather silly of you to continue on calling me 'Captain' as if you were still my subordinate." Now he did shoot her a cocky grin. "Mind, not that I think you ever really were. I don't believe I've ever been so soundly told off as I was by you after I came back from Vienna."

At this, Maria laughed lightly even as her face flushed a bit. "Oh, I was rather harsh, wasn't I?"

"Certainly not," he stated firmly. "It was exactly what I needed to hear, and what I wish someone had bothered to tell me years ago, when the trouble all began. I wasted years with my children: time that I spent hiding from them trying to come to terms with my heartache, never fully realizing that the children were possibly worse off than I was. I had lost my wife, true, but they had essentially been orphaned - first by their mother's passing, and then by my abandonment of them.

"True, when you spoke out, I thought you were being exceedingly forward, but I came around soon enough. I thank God every day that He sent you here, and that He gave you enough nerve to tell me I was out of line straight to my face."

"Well, I've certainly never been accused of being timid."

"No, and I can hardly imagine why. But thank you for doing it anyway." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "So, dearest, back to the business at hand. I was going to pester you and point out that you'd not yet said you'll be my wife, but then I recalled that I never really asked you properly."

Maria looked momentarily puzzled, then gasped softly as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He looked up into her eyes earnestly, then cleared his throat and began to speak. "Be mine, Maria. I beg you, my love - accept me as you husband, say you'll be mother to my children. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes welling with tears of joy, Maria threw herself down into his waiting arms. "Oh yes, a million times yes, Georg," she cried as he held her tightly. Pulling back a few inches so she could look him in the eye, she wondered aloud, "But I thought we'd already come to that understanding back in the gazebo."

Georg smiled as he reached out to brush an errant lock of hair from her face. "Maybe so, darling," he replied. "Nevertheless, I wanted to hear you say that you'd have me, and I wanted to do it properly as I could. Even though I don't have a ring handy - I mean, when I came out here looking for you I rather hoped it would come to this, but it was all still rather spur of the moment. We'll go tomorrow to the jewelers so you can pick one out. I just wanted you to be safely mine forever before anything happened. After all, the last time I had anticipated holding this chat with you, you ran off to the Abbey in the middle of the night."

This bit of information startled her. "Really? You were going to…"

"Ask you to marry me? Yes." He tipped her chin up so she was looking directly at him. "I told you already, I had fancied you from the first day, even with that horrid sack of a dress. I thought I had put it to rest while I was in Vienna, but when I returned, it was as if I'd never left. I could see that the children had also fallen in love with you, and by the night of the ball, I'd done the same."

The new-found lovers remained sprawled about on the walk for some time after, talking and planning and laughing, but mostly just taking joy and comfort in each other's company. It was well past midnight by the time they climbed to their feet and headed indoors. They slowly made their way to Maria's door, and once they arrived, he kissed both her hands reverently before tugging her into his arms for one last good night kiss.

"Sweet dreams, dearest. I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night, Georg." Maria beamed up at him. "I love you."

"And I you." She turned then, and disappeared into her room. The Captain stared at the closed door for a moment, then turned and retired to his own rooms, where he spent a peaceful night dreaming of their future.


End file.
